BRAND SPANKIN' NEW
by Ishida Kotetsu
Summary: A new evil threatens both the Digital World and the real world. A brand new group of heroes must rise and defeat it. It has BRAND new characters, It is NOT from any of the seasons.


**BRAND SPANKIN' New Adventurers**

BY: Isamaru-sama

Plot: A new evil threatens both the Digital World and the real world. A brand new group of heroes must rise and defeat it.

**Setting:** Shibuya, Japan. Tatsuya and Ryoko are about 15, while Jin is about 17. Ryoko's brother, Ryoji runs the 'Watchtower' project, it's used to detect and track Digimon emergences into the real world.

**Story**: I **don't own Digimon, Bandai does, but if I did there would be a whole lot more of it.**

Chapter 1

In an alley way behind a ramen shop in downtown Shibuya, a strange portal appeared in the air it widened until it was as wide as the alley. A red muzzle poked out of the portal and sniffed the air, than the muzzle was followed by a reptilian head with amber snake-like eyes. The creature came completely out of the portal with a pair of wings tucked close to its body, it sat low on its hind legs looking around the alley way. Hanging around its neck was a device that looked kind of like a hand held game. The creature looked up at the sky.

"It is here." It spoke with a hissing voice. The creature then begins to walk away, in a hunched over position, from the slowly closing portal and into the darkness of the night.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Elsewhere in Shibuya…

"Sir! There's a Digi-portal opening in downtown Shibuya, wild Digimon detected!" A woman said from a control panel in front of a big screen with a map of Shibuya on it. A red dot was blinking over a street in Downtown Shibuya. A man with black hair pushed his glasses back up on his nose and smiled.

"Let the kids get it."

"Yes sir!" The woman said and turned back to her station to contact the 'kids.' The man-Tanaka Ryoji- chuckled to himself, he loved making the 'kids' do all the work, while they did kind of work for him so… why not?

…Somewhere else in Shibuya…

A fifteen year-old girl, Tanaka Ryoko, was trying to get some sleep when her cell phone rang. _Ugh, what now?_ Ryoko thought as she answered her phone.

"What?"

"Oh, Tanaka-san a wild Digimon has been detected and Tanaka-sama wants you and Uzuki-san to take care of it." The voice on the other side said.

"Great my brother wants me and that loser to get rid of one little wild Digimon, what next?" Ryoko said as she got up. "Alright call the loser and tell him to meet me at the entrance of the 'Watchtower' project building."

"Right away." The voice said before hanging up. Ryoko put her cell phone away and took out her D-Tracer (the hand held game looking device!).

"Howlmon." Ryoko said and looked up to see a large gray wolf-like Digimon staring at her with golden eyes.

"Yes Ryoko?" Howlmon said with a feminine voice.

"Let's go." Ryoko said. Howlmon nodded and started to walk after Ryoko.

A few minutes later at the 'Watchtower' project building. Ryoko, wearing her black shirt with a white lightning bolt on it, a pair of blue shin-length jeans, a thick leather belt (with her D-Tracer hooked to it), tennis shoes, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a dark blue bandana tied around her neck, was waiting for the loser-Uzuki Jin- to arrive. Ryoko combed a hand through the bangs of her black hair, which was as always pulled back into a long ponytail. _Great, how long will it take that idiot to get here? He lives closer than I do._ Ryoko thought. Then she saw him in all his tacky tactfulness, he was wearing his trademark Hawaiian shirt half way unbuttoned, a white T-shirt worn under it, a pair of tennis shoes and his camouflage shorts. Behind him was his Digimon, Aeromon, which looked like a cross between a sparrow and a Biyomon.

"About time you got here Uzuki, what took you so long?" Ryoko said tapping her foot in emphases. Jin just smiled.

"Oh that, yeah, I had a date tonight so I had to tell her I couldn't come, she got mad, we fought, end of story." Jin said shrugging. Ryoko continued to stare at him in her usual cold manner.

"Whatever, we have a wild Digimon to take out, let's go." Ryoko said as she took her D-Tracer out. A map of some sort appeared with a blinking red light on it. Ryoko pointed at the red light "There it is and it's moving."

…A few blocks away…

Sato Tatsuya, a fifteen year old boy was running down the street his red short-sleeve button-up shirt was open and blowing in the wind behind him, underneath the red shirt was a yellow long-sleeve shirt with a strange swirl looking design on it and around his neck were a pair of red rimmed goggle (hehehehe). _Crap, grandma's gonna kill me!_ Tatsuya thought as he ran toward his house, but unfortunately for him a red dragon-like creature stepped out of an alley way in front of him and stopped. There was a large crash as Tatsuya collided with the creature and both went tumbling down. Tatsuya was the first to get up and got a good look at what he had crashed into. _Oh Crap! I-it's a dinosaur! Or a dragon or something…I'm so dead._ Tatsuya thought as the creature got up and looked at him with amber eyes. Tatsuya gulped as the creature took a step toward him and sniffed, it started to growl. _Oh. Crap._ And then the creature pounced throwing Tatsuya on the ground, there was a little struggle before the creature pulled back with something in its claws.

"Mmm, found it!" The creature said in a high pitched childish voice holding up the bar of chocolate in its claw.

"Hey, that's mine!" Tatsuya said but he saw the creature struggling to open the wrapper, "Here, let me help." Tatsuya took the bar and opened it and pulled the wrapper down halfway. "Here" The creature took the bar and then just stuffed the whole thing in its mouth, wrapper and all.

"Wha!?" Tatsuya started dumbly at the creature. "Ooookay."

"Mmmmm, chocolate." The creature said looking back up to Tatsuya. Tatsuya then saw the strange hanging around the creature's neck.

"What's that?" Tatsuya asked. The creature just shrugged.

"I don't know, someone just gave it to me and told me to find the person with chocolate, I love chocolate!"

"Who, no, what are you?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'm Dracomon, a Digimon." The Digimon said and then took the device off its neck and handed it to Tatsuya. "This is yours; you are the person with chocolate."

"Uh…thanks?" Tatsuya said. Dracomon looked around and sniffed.

"Have anymore chocolate?" Tatsuya sweatdropped.

"Sure, I might have some at home, let's go….Dracomon." Tatsuya said and took Dracomon through a more secluded way to his house. When he got there he opened the door. "Granma, Grandpa, I'm home." There was no answer so Tatsuya went to the kitchen where he saw a note on the counter.

_Dear Tatsuya,_

_Grandpa and I are going to a friend's house for a few weeks so behave yourself._

_Love _

_Grandma_

Tatsuya sighed, _Home alone again._ He then went to the pantry and found some chocolate; he then turned around to Dracomon.

"Here ya go." Dracomon took the chocolate and eat it eagerly. _Well, maybe this time it won't be so bad after all._ Tatsuya thought with a smile.

(With Ryoko and Jin)

"Damn, we lost it." Ryoko said looking up from her now silent D-Tracer.

"What?" Jin said looking at her then back to his own D-Tracer. "We did, didn't we, but how?"

"I don't know but for right now I'm going back home and sleep, tomorrow we go back to school remember."

"Oh, yeah, you start high school don't you, ha, good luck." Jin said as he started to walk away, he turned around once and waved goodbye to Ryoko. "See ya 'round." After he left Ryoko looked back at her D-Tracer, sighed and then walked off toward her apartment wonder where the heck that wild Digimon had gotten off to.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

…The next day…

-End of Chapter 1

OH, Yes, yes, I know it's a minor cliffy but if you are nice and review I will continue, so…PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON I COMMAND THEE!!

-Also please no flames, I DON'T WANT TO BURN!.


End file.
